Lorsque la bombe explosa
by Saluzozette
Summary: Michelangelo est fatigué de faire des efforts. Il est fatigué de la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber, il est fatigué des refus de Karaï pour joindre leur camp, et plus que tout, il est fatigué des disputes de Raph et Léo. Il sent bien qu'il est au bord de l'explosion. Et lorsque Michelangelo s'énerve, attention. Les dégâts sont colossaux.


_**Hey, hum... Coucou ? ^^' Je sais que ça fait un bail que j'ai rien posté sur le fandom, et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je suppose que des fois, on n'a juste pas d'inspiration pour un looooong moment, pas vrai ? Enfin breeeef, je suis là, maintenant, pour vous proposer cet OS, qui n'a pas vraiment de but, ni de sens. Il y a quelques temps, je suis entrée dans une colère noire, sans vrais raisons, et j'ai pêté un plomb contre mon frère alors qu'il n'avait presque rien fait le pauvre... C'est pas génial comme façon de gérer le stress, mais c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Je ne vous raconte pas la galère pour réparer les pots cassés. Enfin bref, il m'est venu à l'idée d'écrire cet OS, parce que j'avais envie de partager avec vous les dégâts que peuvent provoquer ma façon de me mettre en colère. C'est tout.**_

 _ **Enjoy ! Dirais-je. =D**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Septembre avait été particulièrement pluvieux cette année. Les journées où le soleil s'était montré pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main et les égouts étaient tellement gonflés de pluie que certains accès n'étaient mêmes plus praticables. Le boyau dans lequel se déplaçaient les tortues ce soir-là était un axe principal et donc muni de trottoirs qui facilitaient considérablement les déplacements. Reflet de Broadway à la surface, le torrent d'eau noire qui charriait les détritus d'une grande partie du quartier grondait et bouillonnait au milieu du conduit. Mais même cela n'arrivait pas à couvrir les voix de Raphaël et Léonardo, qui allaient en crescendo depuis que les quatre frères avaient quitté les toits.

« Si tu n'avais pas été au milieu, elle ne se serait pas échappée, déclara le ninja au bandana rouge avec hauteur.

\- Et après, Raph ? Demanda Léo d'un ton agacé. Tu lui aurais dis quoi, si tu l'avais attrapée ? »

Le moral au plus bas à cause de l'humidité ambiante, et fatigué par ces disputes récurrentes et répétitives, Michelangelo lança un regard las à Donatello qui le lui renvoya, avec un haussement d'épaule imperceptible soulignant son impuissance. Aujourd'hui, cela tournait autour de Karaï mais ça aurait très bien pu être autre chose. Les aînés trouvaient toujours un sujet pour se battre, de toute façon.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, les tortues avaient été pris en embuscade par des Foot, et la fille de leur maître se trouvait du nombre. Ça faisait un petit moment à présent, que Mikey et ses frères savaient qu'elle était en vérité Miwa, fille biologique de Splinter, mais ils avaient beau essayer de lui parler à chaque fois, elle ne les écoutait pas. En fait, Michelangelo avait même l'impression qu'elle était encore plus agressive qu'avant. Ce soir, Raphaël avait été à deux doigts de l'immobiliser, mais un ninja Foot, peut-être légèrement plus intelligent que les autres s'était arrangé pour envoyer Léonardo gêner ses mouvements, ce qui avait immédiatement déclenché une embrouille. Embrouille qui virait petit à petit à la dispute.

« On aurait pu lui parler, rétorqua le ninja aux Sais. À force, on aurait peut-être réussit à faire entrer la vérité dans sa petite tête bornée.

\- Sensei a été très clair à ce sujet, protesta Léo. La vérité, Karaï la sait déjà. Maintenant, il faut laisser faire le temps.

\- Mais j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Je ne veux plus me battre avec elle. C'est la fille de Splinter ! »

Sur ce point, Michelangelo ne pouvait qu'abonder dans le sens de Raph. Karaï pouvait bien avoir tenté à plusieurs reprises de les supprimer, cela ne comptait plus. Toutes les fourberies, les pièges, les insultes, tout cela avait été effacé pour la tortue au bandana orange, lorsqu'il avait finalement accepté l'idée que celle qu'il considérait jusque-là comme une ennemie potentiellement très dangereuse était en réalité la fille de son maître. À présent, quand il la voyait, il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui assurer que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait plus à craindre le Shredder à présent, car ils étaient là pour la protéger. Il voulait lui raconter tout ce que Splinter avait jamais dit à son sujet et au sujet de sa mère, il voulait qu'elle puisse apprendre à les connaître, à les aimer, et finalement, à les considérer comme ses frères. Il voulait avoir une sœur. Il voulait _sa_ sœur.

Mais il était fatigué. Fatigué de tendre sans arrêt la main et de se la reprendre dans la figure lorsqu'elle plaquait une lame sur sa gorge ou celle d'un frère. Fatigué des tensions que cela entraînait dans sa famille et surtout, par dessus tout, fatigué des disputes de Léo et Raph. Mikey sentait sa coupe sur le point de déborder, et gare, alors, à qui se trouverait dans les parages, car s'il ne s'énervait pas souvent, c'était toujours extrêmement violent.

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? Questionna Léonardo d'un ton irrité tandis que Donatello poussait un soupire. Je l'ai sût bien avant vous, alors ne me fais pas de leçon !

\- Vous êtes vraiment en train de vous disputer à propos de qui a sût quoi en premier ? Tenta faiblement de plaisanter Michelangelo pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oh, et donc, parce que tu le savais avant nous, tu as bien plus envie que nous d'avoir Karaï à nos côtés ? Demanda narquoisement Raphaël, ignorant complètement son petit frère.

\- Son vrai nom est Miwa, marmonna Donatello.

\- Peu importe. Je vais te dire, Léo. La vérité, c'est que t'as la trouille. T'as la trouille que si Karaï se joigne à nous, Splinter détourne son attention de toi. T'es jaloux ! »

Les benjamins eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un regard alarmé que Léonardo bondissait d'indignation. Les quatre tortues s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu du conduit.

« Non mais tu rêves, mon pauvre ! S'exclama l'aîné avec colère, les poings serrés et le regard noir. Pourquoi je serais jaloux de Karaï ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, ironisa Raphaël, peut-être parce que t'es qu'un lèche-bottes qui veut absolument être parfait, et que tu ne supporterais pas de ne plus être le chouchou de Splinter ?

\- Les gars… Tenta Donatello en essayant de s'interposer.

\- Ça suffit Raph, avertis Léo qui écarta son frère au bandana violet d'un geste rude. Retire ça immédiatement.

\- Ou quoi ? Le défia celui-ci en s'approchant d'un pas. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te battre avec moi ? Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas. Parce que tu ne voudrais pas décevoir Splinter.

\- Arrête ! », s'exclama l'aîné en le repoussant brutalement.

La suite se passa au ralentit. Raphaël attrapa le poignet de Léonardo, sans doute dans l'intention de l'attirer vers lui pour se battre, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et fit un grand mouvement pour libérer son bras. Son coude partit en arrière et frappa violemment le visage de Donatello, qui bascula en arrière. Michelangelo eut juste le temps réaliser la violence du choc avant que son frère ne disparaisse dans les eaux bouillonnantes du conduit.

Tout s'accéléra alors d'un seul coup. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Mikey plongea à sa suite. Le coup avait été puissant, quoi qu'involontaire, et malheureusement bien placé. Donatello devait être trop désorienté pour pouvoir lutter contre le courant et sans l'intervention de quelqu'un, il serait entraîné dans les égouts et finirait sans doute par se noyer.

L'eau était glaciale. Michelangelo sentit son corps être ballotté de gauche à droite et perdit un instant la notion de haut et de bas. Puis son genou heurta le fond du conduit et il se propulsa à la surface pour prendre une bouffée d'air. Autour de lui, tout était chaotique. Il fut submergé deux nouvelles fois avant d'apercevoir enfin la carapace de Donatello à une dizaine de mètres de lui. De l'eau s'engouffra dans sa bouche et il lutta pour la recracher. Il avait plongé pour sauver son frère de la noyade, pas pour se noyer lui-même. Poussé par une énergie qu'il ignorait posséder, il commença à nager. Donnie avait de nouveau disparut dans les flots tumultueux, et lorsqu'il réapparut à la surface, il ne semblait plus se débattre.

Soudain, par dessus le rugissement de l'eau, Mikey entendit un bruit plus sourd, comme un grondement continue qui lui rappelait étrangement le son du tonnerre. Une chute d'eau. La panique envahie Michelangelo lorsqu'il réalisa où sa course folle le menait. Tous les égouts du quartier finissaient immanquablement dans une immense cuve, justement censée drainer le surplus d'eau en cas de grosse pluie. Le réservoir était énorme, et terminer là n'était pas ce qui inquiétait la jeune tortue, car l'immensité de l'endroit devait forcément calmer les flots bouillonnants. Non, ce qui inquiétait Michelangelo, c'était la vingtaine mètres que son frère et lui devraient chuter avant d'atterrir dans la cuve. Comment Donatello, qui était visiblement inconscient, allait-il encaisser le choc ?

Le ninja au bandana orange n'eut même pas le temps d'y songer car la carapace de son frère avait déjà disparue dans le trou béant. Mikey perdit pied une nouvelle fois et s'étrangla avec une gorgée d'eau noirâtre, puis la chute commença. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité. Quand il toucha finalement la surface, il fut brinquebalé dans tous les sens et manqua de perdre conscience tant le choc fut violent. Il remonta vite à la surface pour reprendre son souffle et regarda autour de lui. Le niveau de la cuve n'était pas critique et il faudrait encore des centaines de litres d'eau avant le niveau d'évacuation soit atteint. Comme la tortue l'avait deviné, les tourbillons liquide se changeaient ici en un grand lac tranquille qui lui permettait de reprendre sa respiration.

En une seconde, Michelangelo repéra la carapace de son frère et nagea jusqu'à lui. Comme il l'avait supposé, Donatello était bien inconscient. Son visage était plongé dans l'eau, et Mikey s'empressa de le tirer vers la rive. L'aîné résista au massage cardiaque durant quelques secondes mais finit tout de même par tousser et recracher tout ce qu'il avait avalé. Raphaël et Léonardo choisirent cet instant précis pour atterrir aux côtés de leurs frères. Des mines inquiètes et coupables sur le visage, ils voulurent s'approcher.

« Merde, Donnie, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Léonardo qui semblait s'en vouloir profondément.

\- On voulait pas… S'excusa Raphaël. Je…

\- N'approchez pas. »

Le ton de Michelangelo était tranchant, et très clairement furieux. Il darda un regard de braise sur ses aînés tandis que Donatello se mettait à quatre pattes à côté de lui, encore haletant et à moitié dans les vapes.

« Quoi ? S'étonna Léo alors que Raph fronçait les sourcils. Mikey…

\- J'ai dis, n'approchez pas, répéta Michelangelo. Vous êtes dangereux.

\- Ho, l'avertit son frère au bandana rouge d'une voix grondante. Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

\- T'as besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire, peut-être ? »

Michelangelo comprit soudain ce qui lui arrivait. Ça avait été la goutte de trop, cette fois il s'énervait pour de bon. Il savait bien que lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, la personne en face de lui n'était en faite que la victime d'une longue série de frustration que la jeune tortue évacuait d'un seul coup, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Lorsque la mèche avait été allumée, il lui fallait exploser, et cette fois-ci, les ravages seraient considérables. Lorsque Raphaël voulut faire un nouveau pas en direction de Donatello qui observait à présent la scène d'un air un peu égaré, Mikey bondit sur ses pieds et sortit ses nunchakus.

« N'approche pas ! Répéta-t-il en criant, pour la troisième fois. Je ne vous laisserais pas nous faire de mal !

\- Vous faire du mal ? S'étrangla Léonardo. Mike, qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu appelles ça comment, toi ? Demanda le benjamin en pointant Donnie du doigt. Il aurait put mourir par votre faute !

\- C'était un accident ! Protesta Raphaël qui semblait de plus en plus furieux lui aussi. On n'a jamais voulut que ça arrive !

\- Vos disputes finissent toujours en désastres, et pourtant vous n'arrêtez jamais ! Rétorqua Michelangelo avec un rictus méprisant. Soit vous vous battez, soit l'un de vous se barre et se fait latter la gueule un peu plus loin, soit c'est sur moi et Don que ça retombe ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Je ne laisserais plus cela arriver !

\- Mikey… C'est bon. C'était un accident. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Donatello qui s'était enfin redressé et avait posé une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son petit frère. Sa voix était rauque et il vacillait un peu sur ses jambes. Une trace rouge marquait encore l'emplacement où le coude de Léonardo l'avait atteint. Que le frère qu'il était en train de protéger essaye d'apaiser la situation horripila Michelangelo plus qu'il n'était possible. Pourquoi ne le soutenait-il pas, au lieu de défendre leurs aînés ?!

« Non ! S'exclama le ninja au bandana orange en s'écartant vivement de ses frères, ses nunchakus tournoyant devant lui. Non, c'est pas bon ! J'en ai ras le bol de toutes ces disputes ! Ras le bol ! J'en ai marre que vous vous battiez ! Continua-t-il à l'adresse de Léo et Raph. Marre qu'on finisse toujours par devoir vous recoudre, ou venir vous sauver à chaque fois qu'il y a un pet de traviole entre vous ! J'en ai marre que ce soit toujours sur Don ou moi que ça retombe !

\- Vas-y ! Le défia Raphaël. Cite moi une seule fois où s'est retombé sur toi ?

\- Tu déconnes ? Ça retombe toujours sur moi ! Soit Léo me hurle de me taire, d'arrêter de faire le pitre et de grandir un peu, soit c'est toi qui me tombes sur le lard pour te défouler ! Comme vous ne supportez plus de vous adresser la parole, et que Sensei vous en empêche de toute façon, c'est vers nous que vous vous retournez ! Tu veux vraiment que je te donne UN exemple ? Parce que j'en ai un paquet à disposition, je ne saurais pas lequel choisir !

\- Primo, on n'aime pas plus que toi se disputer, déclara Léo dont la voix traduisait à la fois la colère et la culpabilité. Deusio, tu vas te calmer tout de suite, c'est clair ? Tu n'as pas à nous parler sur ce ton. »

Michelangelo baissa finalement ses armes et s'approcha de son aîné. Croyant avoir mit fin à la dispute, Léonardo laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, sauf que la tortue au bandana orange était très loin d'en avoir terminé. Il se planta à quelques centimètre seulement de son frère et lui cracha au visage des mots que ce dernier n'aurait jamais crû entendre sortir de cette bouche :

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de quelqu'un qui laisse les conséquences de ses conneries retomber sur ceux qu'il est censé protéger.

\- Mikey ! S'écrièrent Donatello et Raphaël d'une voix pareillement horrifiée, alors que Léo palissait violemment.

\- Touché, commenta le plus jeune d'un ton grondant.

\- Retire ça tout de suite ! Rugit le ninja au bandana rouge en éloignant son petit frère de leur aîné avec brusquerie. T'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça !

\- Oh, et maintenant tu le défends, Raph ? Demanda Michelangelo dont le visage était éclairé par un rictus. Aurais-tu le monopole des insultes ?

\- Ça suffit, gronda Raphaël. Un mot de plus et je t'en colle une, je te préviens.

\- Comme par hasard ! Je viens de sauver la peau de Donnie et c'est quand même à moi que tu vas t'en prendre ? Bah, vas-y, frappe ! J'ai l'habitude. Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre de toute façon. »

Michelangelo maniait les mots avec autant de fluidité que ses armes, qu'il rangea d'ailleurs dans leur étuis. Toutes ses piques atteignaient leur cible avec un précision terrifiante et la tortue au bandana rouge battit à son tour en retraite, blessé.

« Touché, répéta le plus jeune.

\- Mikey, regarde-moi, ordonna Donnie en se plantant devant lui, tremblant de froid comme de courroux. C'est la colère qui te fait parler, arrête de suite. Je vais bien, c'était un accident. On sait tous comment tu peux être quand tu es énervé. Tu es blessant Mike, tu fais mal. Arrête, s'il te plaît.

\- Et toi ! Pourquoi tu prends leur défense ! Tu aurais pu mourir à cause d'eux !

\- C'était un accident ! Jamais ils ne nous feraient de mal, tu le sais !

\- Non, je ne sais pas non. À chaque fois qu'on leur demande d'arrêter de se battre, ils continuent. Toi aussi ça te fait mal, tu me l'as dit ! Et pourtant, ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Ils crient, encore et encore… Ils crient… Ils se frappent… Ça ne s'arrête plus… »

Sur la fin de sa phrase, Michelangelo avait baissé la tête, les mains posées sur ses tempes, comme s'il souffrait. Malgré les mots méchants qu'il leur avait jetés au visage quelques secondes auparavant, Léo, et Raph firent un pas inquiet vers lui. Mais il se recula précipitamment et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Donatello.

« Ça ne s'arrête plus ! On a beau leur demander, ils continuent ! Et tu penses qu'ils ne nous font pas de mal ? Je me suis peut-être trompé sur ton compte, Don. Peut-être que tu n'as pas plus de cœur que les machines que tu construits ! Sinon tu souffrirais autant que moi ! »

La réaction de Donatello fut immédiate et brutale. Avec effarement, Raphaël et Léonardo observèrent leur frère pourtant d'ordinaire si calme, donner un coup de poing d'une violence race à leur benjamin. Les mots de Michelangelo avaient de nouveau touchés leur cible, cette fois en profondeur, et la tortue au bandana orange le savait. Quelque part au fond de son cerveau, une petite voix lui hurlait de s'arrêter immédiatement, qu'il était en train de commettre des dommages irréparables, mais la colère le possédait tout entier. Et quand Donnie le frappa, la petite voix mourût.

Il y eu une seconde d'immobilité et de silence qui suivie à la chute de Mikey. Celui-ci se tenait la joue et portait un regard rageur sur Donatello qui, au dessus de lui, haletait lourdement, le visage tordu dans une grimace de colère et de peine mêlés.

« Coulé, murmura Michelangelo.

\- Tu me fais mal ! S'écria le ninja au bandana violet en portant une main à son cœur pour souligner son propos. Je déteste quand Raph et Léo se disputent, mais je déteste bien plus te voir dans cet état, et surtout t'entendre dire des choses aussi horribles gratuitement ! Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui parles ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais Mikey ne dirait jamais des choses pareilles. »

De nouveau, un rictus rageur apparut sur les lèvres de Michelangelo qui se redressa d'un pas vacillant, toujours sonné par le coup de son frère. Il secoua la tête puis regarda ses aînés un par un. La seule émotion lisible dans ses yeux était la colère.

« C'est vrai, gronda-t-il à leur adresse. J'oubliai que pour vous, le petit Mikey n'est qu'une énorme blague.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Léo d'un ton outré.

\- Si ça l'est ! Rétorqua Michelangelo avec agressivité. La vérité c'est que vous ne me croyez pas capable de m'énerver ! Vous pensez que lorsque je suis comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui parle, mais une sorte de deuxième personnalité ! Ben va falloir vous y faire, les gars parce que putain, c'est vraiment moi qui en ai raz le bol de vous ! J'en ai marre d'être constamment rabaissé, même lorsqu'il s'agit de colère. Raph n'est pas le seul à avoir le droit de péter un câble ! J'en ai marre d'être rabaissé quand j'essaye de vous aider. Léo n'a pas le monopole de l'inquiétude. Et j'en ai marre d'être rabaissé à chaque idée que je donne. Donnie n'est pas le seul à avoir un cerveau ! Vous comprenez, ça ? Je ne suis pas la cinquième roue du carrosse ! J'ai ma propre personnalité avec mes qualités et mes défauts, que vous refusez de voir ! Et j'ai le droit de m'énerver ! »

Le ninja au bandana orange se permit finalement de respirer et inspira profondément.

« Je ne pensais peut-être pas ce que je vous ai dis tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas hors de moi. Croyez-le ou pas, c'est Michelangelo qui a sauvé la vie de Donnie, c'est Michelangelo qui a traité Raph et Léo de menaces, et c'est Michelangelo qui va maintenant aller prendre l'air parce qu'il ne peut plus voir vos tronches sans avoir envie de les frapper. »

Et sans laisser le temps à ses frères de réagir, Michelangelo tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Il avait besoin d'espace pour parvenir à se calmer. La bombe avait explosé, la déflagration avait été énorme, et les dommages collatéraux étaient innombrables. Chercher à réparer les dégâts ne servirait à rien tant que la poussière ne serait pas retombée.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Voilà voilà. Encore une fois, désolée pour ma longue absence, et ne vous attendez pas à ce que je reprenne la régularité de mes postes, je n'ai juste plus assez d'idées ^^'**

 **En attendant, j'espère que cet OS vous à plus, et j'attend vos commentaire avec impatience. Love sur vous tous !**


End file.
